1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving aid, and more particularly, a mattress moving aid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for mattress moving devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 927,506, Issued on Jul. 13, 1909, to Donner teaches a device for carrying mattresses, which includes a middle frame portion, including four standards, and a separate bar attached to each of two opposite pairs of the standards. The same being placed below the upper ends of the standards. Each bar projects beyond each leg of the pair to which it is attached. A horizontally disposed cross member is secured to, and connects, the two bars, a separate member is pivotally attached at one of its ends to one of the projecting ends of each bar, a standard is pivotally attached between its ends to the free end of each of the members, and a single upper frame portion is pivotally attached at its ends to the upper free extremity of two opposite standards of the pairs of standards first described and having the upper ends of the last described standards pivoted thereto. The frame portions are adapted to fold parallel to one another. Cross supporting members are secured to both the latter, and cooperating latch members are carried by the frame portions for holding them in their folded positions.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,359,193, Issued on Sep. 26, 1944, to Bechik teaches a mattress, a spaced pair of grommets extend through a wall of the mattress and have out-turned annular anchoring flanges on opposite sides of the wall, a lock washer is applied over each grommet inside of the mattress wall and locked in place by the inner anchoring flanges thereof, and a pair of clamp plates are applied over the lock washer and are anchored thereto at their peripheries. The clamp plates have circumferentially spaced and radially inwardly projecting spring teeth with sharp edges defining axial apertures in alignment with the axial apertures of the cooperating grommets. A pre-formed solid handle lies along the exterior of the mattress wall and has integral in-turned ends inserted inwardly through the grommets and clamp plate apertures and in frictional locking engagement with the latter.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,795, Issued on May 23, 1950, to Nielsen teaches an article including a girth strap, a buckle carried at one end of the girth strap for detachable securing the two opposite end portions thereof about an article to be carried, a support strap having one portion thereof secured to the girth strap so that the support strap extends transversely away from the girth strap, a second buckle carried by the girth strap at a location normally remote from the support strap for detachable securing the free end of the support strap to the girth strap so that the support strap partially encircles the article to be carried, and a plurality of spaced handle members secured to the girth strap so as to project away from the girth strap in a direction opposite to that of the support strap. One of the handle members is mounted adjacent to the second buckle.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,210, Issued on Jul. 22, 1952, to Boone teaches a mattress carrying device including a moveable and elongated base and a frame on the base forming two narrow mattress receiving racks. The racks extend longitudinally of the base to maintain in vertical position mattresses disposed in the racks and on the base. A roller is mounted on the frame above and between the racks. The roller is rotatable about an axis extending parallel to, and longitudinally of, the base.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,072, Issued on Oct. 26, 1965, to Brown teaches a sling for carrying a mattress in an upright position, which includes a flexible strap of webbing material forming first and second closed loops. The loops form a pair of joined strands. A loop-joining apparatus joins the loops together at one point on the periphery of each loop to form a generally figure-8 configuration, and cradle-forming apparatus spaced from the loop joining apparatus extends between opposite strands of each loop for defining a mattress supporting cradle. Each loop extends from the cradle-forming apparatus in a direction opposite from the loop-joining apparatus by an amount sufficient to permit strands of each loop to opposite side surfaces of the mattress so as to afford lateral support for the mattress, whereby the mattress can be lifted by manually engaging the loop at a point remote from the loop-joining apparatus.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,250, Issued on Oct. 10, 1978, to Brutlag teaches a heavy cloth-like material that is shaped as a rectangular parallelepiped and has sides or ends with a length corresponding to the length of a king-sized mattress and a bottom with a width corresponding to the thickness of a king-sized mattress. A pair of carrying straps of endless square configuration are affixed to the bottom of the material and to the sides at corresponding opposite ends of the parallelepiped. The straps extend in loops from the opposite ends of the parallelepiped at angles with the bottom, whereby two people, each holding the extending part of a corresponding one of the straps, support and carry a mattress placed in the material and resting on the bottom thereof.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,226, Issued on Feb. 14, 1984, to Weilert teaches wrap-around band or strap mattress carriers to enable two people to carry large and cumbersome mattresses. Variably adjustable wrap-around band and strap mattress carrying and handling devices are adjustable and useable to fit and carry more than one size of mattress.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,178, Issued on Apr. 7, 1992, to Staats, Jr. teaches a carrying device including an elongate and flexible cord folded to define two cord lengths, with a rigid tubular handle slidably mounted at the bight portion of the cord lengths. The cord lengths are alternately engaged through opposed ends of intermediately rigid tubular supports, crossing within each support, and extending beyond the supports through the opposed ends of a second handle. The supports and the second handle slidably adjust along the carrying device, with the length of the carrying device fixed by a knot between the end portions of the lines beyond the second handle.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,056, Issued on Jan. 26, 1999, to Hostetter teaches a mattress moving system that includes a horizontal strap with two detachable, rotating, and adjustable handles, a pair of vertical straps. Each vertical strap has an expandable, detachable, and position-adjustable castered platform. The horizontal strap wraps around, and is secured to, the mattress lengthwise, while the handles are positioned on opposite mattress end edges. The vertical straps extend from the horizontal strap on opposite sides of the mattress and wrap halfway around the mattress widthwise, while the castered platforms are positioned on the mattress side edges and slidably attached to each vertical strap. Quick-release buckles allow the horizontal and vertical straps to be adjusted to fit any size mattress, box springs, or other similarly shaped object to be moved.
A TENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,345, Issued on Mar. 7, 2000, to Resta teaches an apparatus having a structure with two frames that can move towards each other, and between which, a mattress is locked. The frames support a plurality of devices for applying quilting braces. Each device includes a needle to which a quilting brace is coupled. The needle is driven through the mattress. On the other side of the mattress, there is a unit that applies a tuft to the quilting brace guided by the needle. During this operation, the mattress is compressed so that once it is released, it expands and tensions the applied quilting braces.
AN ELEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,370, Issued on Jul. 11, 2000, to Lobascio teaches a cover for a mattress that is usable when the mattress is to be moved. The cover covers the periphery, and flap portions cover a portion of both sides of the mattress. A plurality of peripherally spaced handle straps are riveted to the peripheral portion and the flap portions of the cover, and are graspable to move the mattress. In one embodiment, a loop is formed on the inner end of each strap, and an elastic cord passes through the loops and its ends are secured together to hold the cover on the mattress. In a second embodiment, the cord passes through a hem formed in the inner end of the flap, and there are no loops on the straps.
A TWELFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2008/0104753, Published on May 8, 2008, to Kajdas teaches a device for covering and facilitating the transport of a mattress. The device includes a material cover that encloses the mattress, a zipper or other fastening apparatus for closing the cover, a plurality of handles to allow the user to lift, orient, and maneuver the mattress, and a plurality of wheels or casters to permit the user to move the enclosed mattress.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for mattress moving devices have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.